


Turf War

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Scott, Season/Series 05, Stiles is Scott's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't smell like him. This is a problem. </p>
<p>Slightly based off this prompt: http://scilesprompts.tumblr.com/post/127172303297/thats-not-ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turf War

Scott never really figured he’d be the type involved in a turf war, but then again he never really figured he’d be the type to be able to breathe while running… or become a werewolf. 

And apparently being a werewolf meant that turf wars were a normal thing. Either big bads trying to make their moves on Beacon Hills or other packs coming onto their lands Scott was just in a never ending turf war. Which was fine. He could handle it. Everything was all honky-dory. No problems at all. 

…

Okay, so everything is shit right now but he’s working on it. The pack is separated, dread doctors are taking over their turf, and Stiles doesn’t smell like him… wait. Scott can’t help but shift a bit closer to his best friend. Stiles doesn’t seem to notice, eyes alternating between staring into his locker or staring down at the floor. He’s got the same strong scent of anxiety and despair that he’s been wearing like a cloak for the past couple weeks, that extra spice that’s pure Stiles, and while Scott can usually easily smell himself on the human his scent just isn’t there. 

There’s another scent though. A person’s. Scott takes another step closer and sniffs. 

Theo. Stiles smells like Theo. 

What? 

Stiles can’t smell like Theo. Stiles hates Theo. He shouldn’t- 

Wait Theo is with him now. Theo is standing next to his best friend smiling and talking like their grand old chums. Stiles doesn’t seem eager to see him, but he doesn’t push away the hand Theo rest against his lower back. Doesn’t move away as Theo presses in closer. 

Oh this just won’t do. 

Scott doesn’t even process himself moving, but the next moment Stiles is in his arms. He clutches the human close, possessive almost as he glares at Theo.

“This is mine.” His voice is deeper. Alpha authority in full effect. He thinks he might even be growling. Theo stares at him wide-eyed completely taken back by Scott’s sudden appearance and Stiles … well Stiles smells confused but he leans back against Scott. The muscles in his shoulders seem to loosen as Scott cups him closer. Scott takes this as a good sign.

Theo seems to snap out of his stupor because a smirk rises to his face, a hint of challenge in his eyes. That’s okay though. 

Stiles is his, his turf, his best friend, his everything. Their lives are chaos right now and Scott’s not sure how to fix it all, but this, this is a war he knows he can win.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
